We are requesting funds for partial support of the 3rd Gordon Research Conference and 2nd Gordon Research Seminar on Lung Development, Injury and Repair, which will be held August 15-21, 2015, at the Procter Academy, Andover, New Hampshire, USA. The global burden of lung disease includes 4 of the top 10 causes of death; lower respiratory track infections (3rd), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (4th), lung cancer (7th) and tuberculosis (8th). Investments in basic scientific research have made significant contributions to improvements in lung health and the treatment of respiratory diseases. Cloning of the CFTR gene facilitated interventions that significantly extend lifespan of subjects with Cystic Fibrosis. The identification of surfactant as the missing substance from the lungs of preterm infants, has led to life-saving treatments. The elucidation of the pathological mechanisms of asthma has resulted in improved control of symptoms. The 2015 Gordon Research Conference on Lung Development, Injury and Repair (Lung GRC) will assemble and immerse a group of world-class investigators (and trainees) in translational scientific sessions that simultaneously address basic developmental and homeostatic lung biology mechanisms and their impact upon respiratory health and disease. The theme for the 2015 conference is Translating Lung Biology to Respiratory Medicine and will include sessions focused upon facilitating interaction between basic and clinician scientists. The associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) provides an outstanding and unique opportunity for a small number of trainees and junior professionals to interact, and to discuss their research, while under the stewardship of senior leaders in the field. Principal objectives of this Lung GRC and GRS are; (1) to bring together an outstanding and diverse group of basic, clinical and translational scientists to accelerate groundbreaking research to promote lung health and combat respiratory disease, (2) to encourage and mentor trainees by providing them with experience presenting their research results and opportunities for peer-to-peer networking through the GRS, and (3) to foster personal relationships and collaborative opportunities between trainees, junior professionals and leaders in the field, in an effort to engage and inspire the next generation of scientists engaged in this area of research. Distinct features will include the breadth of concepts and mechanisms to be considered, with a specific intent to cross-fertilize and develop innovative ideas. By bringing together a diverse group of investigators, who will present cutting-edge scientific and technical advances in these related fields, we hope to encourage creative and multidisciplinary approaches necessary for the development of novel and effective therapies. Multiple, innovative approaches will be used to provide expanded opportunities for new and early stage investigators to present their research. The unique format of the trainee-dedicated GRS, and the Lung GRC, provide an unparalleled opportunity for formal and informal interactions and collaborations, which are likely to have significant and sustained impact on the field.